epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Medals
Medals are a gameplay feature in the , introduced in . They are awarded to the player when certain conditions are met. These conditions vary wildly between medals; some are awarded for levelling up and trying out different functions of the game (such as learning new skills, defeating enemies, or even visiting the credits page on the main menu), others are awarded for completing story-related events, and some require extremely specific events (such as using a particular skill or item, or finding a secret in the game itself). Medals primarily serve as bragging rights and replay potential, as players must work hard to find them all. However, some games and websites provide rewards for finding certain medals or a certain number of medals. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 There are 20 Medals in Epic Battle Fantasy 2. They serve no in-game purpose, acting as a way of acknowledging the player's feats. Notes: * For medals related to skill bonuses, you may want to consult with the Skill Bonuses article for information on how to get the required bonus to appear. * Unlike in EBF3, each completion medal requires a separate playthrough, i.e., winning the game on Epic difficulty won't get you the medals for clearing Normal and Hard difficulties. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 The third Epic Battle Fantasy game features three times as many medals as the previous one, and offers an in-game incentive to collect them. Each of the game's locations has a bonus area full of useful items and equipment, but the character blocking the path will only move if the player has a certain number of medals. A new bonus area opens with every ten medals the player collects, with the exception of the one on the Volcano Peak, which requires all 60 medals to open. Notes: * A third of all medals have hidden descriptions (marked by a question mark instead of an exclamation mark), often requiring very specific actions that a player may or may not try during a playthrough, such as using a specific consumable item. This concept was scrapped for future games. * For medals related to quests, you may want to consult with the quests list. * The 2016 update has reduced the difficulty of some minigames and lowered the requirements for their medals. This article lists both updated and old requirements, with the latter marked by brackets. Unavailable Two unused medal icons exist within the game's files: one depicts Akron and is found amongst other boss medals, and the other one is a screenshot of the icon displayed when a character eats an item they like, found amongst the bottom secret medals. Neither have a name or a description assigned, but there isn't much room to guess what they could've been intended for. Adventure Story Much like Epic Battle Fantasy 2, the medals in Adventure Story are completely optional marks of player achievement with no bearing on the game. There are 30 Medals available in the game, which can be tracked from the "Medals" option in the menu. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The medal system is largely the same as previous games, but the number of medals has increased to 104 (only 78 prior to the Battle Mountain update), and they no longer serve an in-game purpose. Once again, the difficulty of acquiring Medals varies wildly, with some requiring Epic difficulty to obtain. Notes: * For the medals requiring opening chests and finding secrets, you may want to consult with the chests & secrets list. * And the quests list for quest-related medals. * For the damage medals, inflicting on a foe also counts, except if via . Damage will be equal to victim's maximum health. Other damaging status effects will not work. * The battle must be won for any "kill a specific foe"-type medals to be saved, e.g., you won't get the Lumberjack medal for defeating Mighty Oak in the boss rush and then fleeing it. Battle Mountain update Unavailable At first, there was only one unused medal icon, which depicts a surfer NPC — judging by its order in the icons list, it was originally intended for the NPC Helper medal. The Battle Mountain update introduced five more — two related to bosses and three found amongst Endless Battle medal icons — and changed the Treasure Hunter icon, leaving the previous version in the files. The two boss medals are the most complete, having names, descriptions and icons specified, but no way programmed to achieve them: * Mammoth Feast — "Defeat Wooly Mammoth on Epic Difficulty." * Smashing Pumpkins — "Defeat Jack on Epic Difficulty." For three Endless Battle medal icons, only one medal is coded, which would require to pass 60 waves, though its name and description are simply copied over from Legendary Heroes. It also cannot be achieved. EBF4 Medal Surfer unused.png|Depicts a surfer NPC Medal Mammoth Feast.png|''Mammoth Feast'' Medal Smashing Pumpkins.png|''Smashing Pumpkins'' EBF4 Medal Haunted Tree unused.png|Depicts a Haunted Tree EBF4 Medal Wind Elemental unused.png|Depicts a Wind Elemental EBF4 Medal Wind Sprite unused.png|Depicts a Wind Sprite Bullet Heaven 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Bullet Heaven 2 Category:Game Mechanics